Ramen Shop Fateful Incounter
Perticipants Hatsumomo Caoin Yukihime Caoin Akio Nara Nao Uzumaki Belle Haruno Tsumi Hozuki Barkeeper(NPC) (Played by Kaitari Kaguya) Ramen Shop Fateful Incounter! Guest_Shesseh: -Tsumi Hozuki walked into the ramen shop wearing his fathers black coat and gloves. his black finger nails showing in the light his black geta clicked on the ground as he walked because of the metal reinforced braces. his unadorned pants made no sound and his light blue hair was messy he ruffles his own hair and looked over to yuki and stammered something unintelligble due to his shyness. he gulped seeing more people than he expected and blushed- y-yuki chan there's more peopler here than you told me there'd be.. MadameRedDurless: -Yuki looks up at her friend and smiles- Youll be ok no ones gonna bug chu -she smiles- No one messes with the Yuki -she takes his hand and gives it a squeeze- Come on -she gently tugs his hand- NatsuhiKururugi: -Hatsumomo is already sitting at the bar drinking some orange juice and poking at some rice and edamame. Her expression was bored and almost forlorn as she was in one of her funky moods today. She sighed and tapped her foot against the table leg with pent up restless energy, she needed to get out and do something but she didn't know what she needed to do. Feeling the presence of her sister come into the shop she looked toward her direction to see her teammate with her, she hadnt met him yet but was curious none the less.- AkioNara2012: -Akio whom had already been there sat quietly at the counter where they served the food and also adult drinks, he held his chopsticks in his right hand and twirled them around his fingers as a steaming bowl of ramen was put in front of him, he nodded and said*Thank you* to the man who gave him his meal, the man would say nothing but nod to him with a nice smile and walk away to do his job, Akio would then look over to see the Kage's daugter who he wasn't fond of but since she was kage's daugter he never really had to be. he broke his chop sticks apart and bowed his head to give thanks for his food and then dug his chopsticks into the food, he then blew some cool air onto the food knowing it was to hot and simply slurped on the noodlesmaking them slide into his mouth, very nice he thought, they always made it perfect to his likings. Today was just another regular day he supposed...he then took another slurp of his ramen- Guest_Shesseh: -he walked over the bar and sat in the corner stool leaving a space for yuki he sat patiently waiting for the barkeep to take his order he tapped his fingers on his thigh as he looked around nervously blushing and trying to hide his face- Barkeeper(NPC): -I walked over to the corner stool at the boy waiting to be served.- 'What can I get you? You can order anything off the menue behind me other than Sake. sorry, but we're not allowed to serve alchohol to minors.' -He fliped out a notepad from his front pocket, studying it with pencil in hand.- NatsuhiKururugi: -she drank down the rest of her orange juice and continues poking at her small bowl of food. she glances over at her sisters teammate again as he sat down but quickly went back to staring past her food.- Guest_Shesseh: -he looked up shyly and his lip quivered- u-uh can i ha-have some m-m-miso soup and some ramen as w-well? -he stuttered terribly as he smiled weakly- Barkeeper(NPC): -I looked down at the boy with a small grin.- 'Of course. And it's on the house! Get something for your lady friend if you like as well.' -I turned and waved my wrist at the boy as I turned around the corner into the kitchen area, preparing the ingrediants for a Miso soup and a plain bowl of ramen.- AkioNara2012: -it was getting to crowded already for him, he looked over to both sides of his shoulder and saw the nervous reck looking boy baicly loosing his marbles over a simple question, he chuckled lightly and picked up his warm bowl to sit elsewhere- NatsuhiKururugi: -hatsumomo took a bite of her rice and edamame going back to staring off into space, her mind was on her stock of oranges at home and her training both the only usuall thing that she thought of. Hatsumomo began poking at her food again tapping her foot again.- Guest_Shesseh: -he looked at the menu thinking- can i get Django and some sweet r-rice balls for Yuki-chan? -he smiled weakly and rubbed his neck- Barkeeper(NPC): -I poked my head out from behind the wall, grinning at the boy.- 'Of course!' -He knew what this boy was thinking... It was a natural thing for someone with a job that requires interaction with others to see this. He returned to the other side of the wall and began making the Miso soup, plain ramen, Django and sweet rice balls. He began smiling. He enjoyed it when his work brought others close together.- NatsuhiKururugi: -Hatsumomo sighs lightly and eats some more of her rice horribly horribly bored.- "Waiter person, could I get some more orange juice please?" Barkeeper(NPC): -from behind the wall a voice was heard.- 'Comming right up!' -I came out with a tray with rice balls, Django, Miso soup, plain ramen, a glass, and a bottle of orange juice. I set the glass and bottle down next to the girl and the rest of the tray next to the boy- Guest_Shesseh: -he looked up and smiled at bar keeper taking his food and setting it to side. growing a little more confident he looked over at the lady who ordered orange juice.- excuse me miss but you looked at me oddly earlier may i ask why? NatsuhiKururugi: O-oh sorry, I didn't really intend to stare at you I just was currious at all, I mean, I'm not trying to be rude......-she trails off and mentaly curses to herself about trying to explain to much.- Guest_Shesseh: -he smiles and laughs a little- im Tsumi Hozuki nice to meet you NatsuhiKururugi: Hatsumomo Hyu...Caoin. -she smiles at him a bit with a small giggle- DolliesBelle: A small hum came to surpass the lips of the young Chunnin, allowing her lips to curl into a slender smile. With her mind wandering into a more happier place, she'd come to peer over to the near by ramen shop. There was this aroma that came to taunt her nostrils, luring her towards its location. She furrowed her brows a bit, coming to place her hands onto her stomach, a faint grumble rumbling in her tummy. Her eyes fell to her talkative stomach, allowing her humming to fall faint. 'Alright.. I guess a small bowl won't hurt..' she thought to herself as she turned on her heels and headed to the Ramen shop. The scent became rather potent once she reached the entrance, coming to walk in and gaze around. Her vibrant hues dances along the room, taking in the beautiful colours of the space. She could not help but smile more, feeling quite at ease in the shop. With this, she'd keep silent, coming to seat herself down by the nearer table; watching the others from a distance. MadameRedDurless: -Having run with out warning after the shop Yuki walks back in carrying a small puppy- Now Naruto you know better then to run off -she walks in scolding her puppy. she walks over to Tsumi and smiles at him- Yuki is sorry She didnt mean to leave chu Guest_Shesseh: -he smiled and shook his head- i ordered you some Dango and sweet rice balls MadameRedDurless: -she grins and kisses his cheek- chur so sweet to yuki NatsuhiKururugi: -she laughs softly at the two of them and eats more of her food, most of the rice gone by now.- "Having fun over there Yuu-chan?" MadameRedDurless: MOO!!!! -she smiles at her sister and Naruto wiggles free and runs to her barking- Guest_Shesseh: -tsumi scratches his cheek a litte and eats his miso soup first enjoying it thuroughly- NatsuhiKururugi: "N-naru-inu, down boy down." -she tries to calm him down to not get him to jump on her as dogs werent really her thing.- MadameRedDurless: Naruto The puppy: -Naruto stops just short of his mamas sister and wags his tail and barks- MadameRedDurless: -Yuki giggles- he wants an orange slice sissy NatsuhiKururugi: "Oh, he jsut got better to me, anyone who likes oranges is alright in my book."-she smiles and giggles handing him a whole orange that was peeled to eat from her hand.=-- MadameRedDurless: -she giggles at her sister- MadameRedDurless: Naruto The Puppy: -he barks and waits for her drop it- NatsuhiKururugi: "Oh right, need to drop it..." -she drops the orange and mentaly curses at herself- Guest_Shesseh: -he starts on his ramen looking at the dog happily as he uses his chop sticks to bring the food to his mouth- MadameRedDurless: Naruto The Puppy: -he pounces on the orange and noms happily- Guest_Shesseh: -Tsumi stood up and bowed a little at the man as he finished his food. and put his hands together infront of his face- thank you for the meal sir! -he slowly straightened up and looked at yuji-chan- y-yuki-chan Father says thank you for introducing me to new people. i f-forgot to mention that earlier.. NatsuhiKururugi: -she dropps another orange for naruto-inu and goes back to eating the rest of her rice wondering what she was going to work on next for training. she had already unlocked her byakuugan but she felt as if she needed to progress further with her kekkei genkai. poking at her food she slowly fell into a mood that was akin to deep concentration but was more like a spacy mood.- DolliesBelle: As she sat in the seat, she'd wiggle a bit to make herself more comfortable. With this, she would lean forth, allowing herself to practice the glorious art of ease dropping. She kept calm and quiet, keeping her vibrant hues focused on the younger lot at the main counter. She could not hear much of their conversation, but she could pick up the bits and pieces of words. They seemed to be in a more relaxed state, simply allowing themselves to lose their minds in the idea of fun. With the laughters and smiles, she came to allow her own emotion to fade. Her happy smile, gone. She would look away from the small group and allowed her gaze to settle on the swirls and waves upon the wooden tabletop. She began to loose herself in thought; reminiscing in her past. 'What I would do to be so young and naive… to be so frail to the bigger world around them…' She shook her head a bit, coming to fiddle with the frothy tinted hair of hers, just twining the strands around her fingers. MadameRedDurless: -Yuki looks up her cheeks full of sweet rice balls and she smiles. She whinces slightly as she swallows the large amount of food in her mouth and she rubs her chest alittle.- Oh ow that hurt. -she swallows again and grins with rice all over her face.- Its no problem. Yuki thinks chur Tsumi you super sweet and that chu fit in just fine. If Chu ever need anything just ask Yuki and she will help out in any way she can Guest_Shesseh: -he smiled and offered her his hand- wanna see F-fathers new sword yuki-chan? he bought it yesterday! -he smiled widely swords being a great source of fascination for him- MadameRedDurless: -she nods vigoursly and stuffs the last of her sweet rice balls in her mouth and she too stands and bows to the cook- the food was good -she swallows and smiles. she takes her friends hand- Yuki would love too see your fathers new sword -she looks to her sister- Watch Naruto for me? AkioNara2012: -Akio twitched as alittle of the broth fell on his shirt which woke him up, he must of dozed off...Akio had the ability to basicly fall asleep anywhere. he twitched looking around then putting the plate at the side of him then taking off his coat, he sighed looking at his clumseyness and looked around, he then put his finger in his soup and sighed*cold...great*-he said quiietly noticing the tempurature of his food, he picked it up and walked over to the counter putting it down infront of the bartender-it was great-he said quietly putting a ssmall tip beside the bowl then waling away- NatsuhiKururugi: "Huh, sure, I can watch him I supose..." -she blinks finishing her rice and edamame taking naru-inu up into her arms and bowing to the cook/waiter. "Thanks for the wonderful food." Barkeeper(NPC): -I waved and smiled to the people as they bowed and waved.- 'Come back anytime!' Guest_Shesseh: -he lead her out the door and laughed as he headed towards his fathers training ground. he smiled back at her- he really wants to meet you yuki-chan! MadameRedDurless: -she smiles at the bar tender and follows her friend out the door- Oh does he know -she blushes lightly- NatsuhiKururugi: -moo exts the shop with the dog in tow.- AkioNara2012: Hey bar tender-he slips an extra ammount- I know you know what i want-he speaks with a straight face seeing if he would slip him a cup of sake now that most were gone- Barkeeper(NPC): -He looks at the money and laughes a bit.- 'The kage would put me out of business in a second. But here...' -he reaches under the counder and pulls out a bag of hard candies- 'They're sake flavored, but contain no alchohol...Have a hayday, they're on the house.' Guest_Shesseh: -Tsumi ran back towards the ramen shop his father was far too busy training and had sent him and yuki-chan back to the shop until he was finished as he reentered the shop he tripped and fell forward his hands catching him and turning it into a roll so he landed on his butt- m-made it y-yuki-chan! -he smiled his face blushing and red-what do you want this time yuki? -he stood up and rubbed his arse as he looked at yuki with his purple eyes- AkioNara2012: ...-he took them and put them in his pocket..just because they were free ofcourse, then looked over his shoulder hearing the second one mention Yuki's name, was she famous or something? he rolled his eyes bringing his attention to the bartender adding another 20 on his small pile of money then looking back to him directly in the eye- barkeeper(NPC): -He eyed the boy with a small grin- 'You don't give up easily do you?' AkioNara2012: -he kept the straight face aswell as the high tention stare. he wasn't sure what kind of person he was but he looked like he was going to give in...- Barkeeper(NPC): -He sighed and turned around, grabbing a glass and going around the wall, filling the cup with 5 oz. of Honj z-shu Sake and the rest of the glass with water, then stirring it. He then came back around the wall and place the cup on the counter and scooping up the money.- AkioNara2012: -he sniffed it and sighed minusing a 20 from his tip jar taking the cup and walking away from the man- should of kept it absoulute myfriend-he then darted out the door- MadameRedDurless: -Yuki watches her friend and giggles- yes yes you did Tsumi-chan -she claps her hands happily. she ponders his question for a few mins before answering- It nice here we should stay here. -she smiles and holds out her hand to her her blue eyes shining with laughter- and be more careful -she giggles- Guest_Shesseh: -he takes her hand and leads her to the bar sitting down again.- thanks for staying around tsumi, yuki-chan! i- i'm glad you're my friend! -he smiled wide and rubbed the back of his head as he talked- MadameRedDurless: -she sits down next to him and blushes scarlet- Yuki ish glad chur her friend too -she smiles and blushes scarlet. she turns to the bar tender and waits for him to notice her so she doesnt seem rude or pushy.- Barkeeper(NPC): -He walks over to the two, drying off the inside of a glass.- 'can I get you two anything?' Guest_Shesseh: -Tsumi smiles and lifts his hand- can i have a few cups of oolong tea? -he smiles and pats the table a couple times he was a night owl more than anything- MadameRedDurless: Can Yuki have sweet rice balls please -she smiles sweetly at the man- Guest_KaitariKaguya: 'comming right up' -He turned and walked behind the wall, returning minnutes later with some sweet rice balls, a cup, and a teapot of oolong tea- 'here you are.' Guest_Shesseh: -he smiles bowing his head deeply and putting a good sum of money in the tip jar. he poured his cup of tea and sipped slowly savoring the flavor- MadameRedDurless: -Yuki smiles up the male and bows aswell picking up a rice ball and takes small lady like bites out of it chewing each bite carefully- ShadowValcore: -Nao would walk through the village having left her partner back she knew he would find her eventually but she was hungry it was along walk from Amegakure to this village thought she had no choice this was her target village. Her long orange hair fell down her back gently resting near her waist her kimono was beautiful and lady like but exposed just the top of her soft pale skin of her shoulders. She would smile softly as she spotted a small ramen shop up ahead and walked gracefully towards it no one would ever expect that she was a Shinobi with her beauty and grace she walked in the most ladylike way as if she were floating across the ground. Not that she was she could if she used wind but she was not giving herself away. She was just an herb seller to these people not the leader of the Akatsuki they would not know who she was. Her head up but her eyes to the floor she would enter the shop silently looking around to see who she spotted. She saw two young people sitting together and smiled softly thinking to herself what silly children wasting time sitting around when a war was coming. She would take a seat opposite of them and pick up the menu with her pale fingers. Guest_Shesseh: -tsumi glances over to the woman and blinks a couples times before smiling weakly and focusing on his tea again he only did so because he didn't know the woman and he enjoyed seeing new people eventhough he was shy- Yuu-chan when do we start our training? MadameRedDurless: -she swallows and smiles at her friend- Eager to show off for the ladies huh? -she teases softly her blue eyes dancing with laughter- Category:Role-Play Category:Casual